The Re-Match
by LadiJ
Summary: ONE SHOT: So here is the Sequel to Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) I thought since we never knew who actually won then of course a Re-Match was in order. If you haven't read Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) I suggest you read it before you read this one.


**A/N: So here is the Sequel to Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) I thought since we never knew who actually won then of course a Re-Match was in order. I hope you all enjoy. **

**The Re-Match**

"You know that was a draw" Sam said "we never made it around to the vote."

"That was your fault Mr. Get the hell out" Mercedes said "I can't help it if you can't control yourself around all this sexy" she smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes "ok so maybe I did crack first but you were right behind me running to the bedroom."

"I was" she giggled "and it was hot too."

"Damn right it was" he said licking his lips "I didn't even know you could scream that loud baby."

Mercedes laughed and playfully hit him on the arm "I didn't know you could scream that loud."

Sam dropped his head "you knew what you were doing touching me there after I told you not to move."

"So you didn't like it?"

"Oh you know I liked it" he said kissing her on the sensitive part of her neck.

"Can you two please give it a rest" Kurt said "I mean damn I love to see my bestie in love but it is getting to be a bit much."

"For once I agree with fancy pants over here" Santana said "you two are disgusting."

The rest of the glee club came around to their usual table at lunch.

"We're sorry guys" Mercedes said "we will chill out."

"Speak for yourself" Sam said pulling her closer to him.

"Babe" she whined "later" she whispered in his ear.

A smile grew on his face and the rest of their friends rolled their eyes.

"So what are we getting into this weekend?" Puck asked.

"Well as usual my folks are gone for the weekend" Blaine said "so we can always party at my house."

"Sounds like a plan" Artie said.

Everyone quickly agreed.

"Wait why is it that when Blaine or anybody else throws a party all of you agree so quickly, but when I throw a party everybody has to call and see who's coming before they agree to come?" Rachel asked.

"Because Hobbit your parties suck" Santana said.

"My parties do not suck" she whined.

"I hate to break it to you Rachel but yeah they do kinda suck" Mercedes said laughing.

"Yeah if it wasn't for the alcohol and the heavy making out I do with my girl I would never come to your parties" Sam said.

"Besides Blaine and Mercedes have pools and huge game and TV rooms and Quinn has that huge backyard with the lights and shit so yeah we would rather party over there than in your hot ass basement" Santana said.

Rachel sat down and started pouting.

"So it's a go" Quinn said "party at Blaine's."

"I'll get things ready" Blaine said.

So they went on eating their lunch for a few minutes when Sam broke the chatter between them;

"So I have a question"

"Ok what is it Sam?" Mike asked.

"We never got a decision on who won the sexy-off."

"That's because your rude, horny ass kicked us out" Santana said.

"I know" he said "and I'm sorry for doing that."

"No you're not" Finn said smiling.

"Ok maybe I'm not completely sorry" he said "but we do want to know who won."

"You wanna know who won" Mercedes corrected "I already know I won."

"Whatever Mercy you know I won."

Mercedes laughed and shook her head "ok guys please inform this boy that I clearly won since he grabbed me and drug me upstairs."

"Girls got a point" Artie said.

"Yeah but Sam was sexy as hell" Quinn said.

"True" Santana said.

"See so I won" Sam said.

"They never said that" Mercedes said "so I guess we need you guys to vote then so this delusional boy can finally know the truth."

"Ok well my vote is for Sexy Mama" Puck said

"Mine too" Artie said

"Yup me too" Mike said

"I agree" Finn said

"Mercedes gets my vote" Blaine said.

"Well I have to vote for Sam" Quinn said

"Yeah me too" Brittney said.

"I say Sam" Tina said.

"Yeah Sam" Rachel said.

"I guess I go with Trouty" Santana said.

Everybody turned to look at Kurt who had yet to cast his vote.

"Well Kurt what's your vote?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt looked between the two of them and was genuinely nervous "I am really not sure" he said "I mean you were both so good and I don't know if I could pick between the two."

"Come on Kurt you have to pick one or the other" Puck said.

"I am really torn you guys."

"So what are we supposed to leave it at a tie?" Sam asked.

"You could or you can have a re-match" Kurt said smiling.

"A RE-MATCH" Sam and Mercedes said in unison.

"That is a great idea" Rachel said "it's like a call back."

"So when is this re-match supposed to take place?" Tina asked.

How about this weekend at Blaine's party" Finn said.

"That's a great idea" Blaine said.

"Well I think we need to set up some new rules to make it interesting" Sam said.

"Like what Sam" Mercedes said.

"Like maybe this time we make it a group number" he said looking at his friends.

"I like that idea" Mercedes smirked already seeing some hot moves in her head.

"So who's in who's group?" Quinn asked.

"I volunteer to be on Sexy Mama's team" Puck said.

"Me too" Artie chimed in.

Everyone laughed at their antics except Sam who was giving them both looks of death.

"Both of ya'll need to calm the fuck down" Sam said.

"Dude we just making it known where our allegiance lies" Puck said.

"What you think we trying to steal your girl?" Artie smirked.

"Hell yeah I think you trying to steal my girl" he said "but it will be an epic fail."

"Babe calm down" Mercedes said "you know they are harmless and my heart belongs to you."

"I know it does babe" he said "I just want them to know."

"I am sure they do" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Anyway back to the re-match" Kurt said rolling his eyes "how are we going to break up the groups?"

"Well we could pick randomly" Sam said.

"Or we could just do girls vs. boys" Mercedes said "I really don't want to have to snatch up one of my girls for grinding all up on my man."

Everybody but Sam looked at her like she was crazy because he knew she was so serious;

"What?" she said giving them the Kanye shrug "ya'll know I don't play about my man."

They started laughing;

"Ok so neither one of them tries to kill us" Blaine said "we will do girls vs. boys."

"Ok sounds like a plan" Santana said.

"But they are there to compliment the performance" Sam said "you still have to be the star Mercy."

"Baby I am always the star" she said in all her diva glory.

"So if we are all performing then who's going to judge?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt will be the sole vote" Sam said "since he is the only one who didn't vote."

"Makes sense to me" Mercedes said "as long as he can be fair about it."

"Diva I am hurt you would say that" Kurt said grabbing his chest "I am always fair and I can be impartial."

"I know you can Kurt" Mercedes said grabbing his hand giving it a squeeze.

"So we got till this weekend to get our sexy on" Santana said.

"Yup" Kurt said "so you all better bring it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All week the glee club was hard at work at getting their routines together for the party. Sam was feeling really confident about his performance.

"We are going to kill this routine" he said "Mercedes won't even know what hit her."

"I have to admit you picked a great song" Artie said "who knew you had that kind of swag."

"I keep telling ya'll I got mad swag" Sam smiled "that's how I keep my Mercy all into me. She can't resist the swag I put on her."

"Well whatever dude even with all that "swag" my moves are going to help you win this thing" Mike said.

"True" Sam said "you have truly helped make this routine incredible."

"So last piece of this puzzle what are we going to wear?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking we keep it simple and sexy" Sam said "like what you would wear to bed."

"I sleep naked" Puck said.

"Ok like when you are with a girl what you would wear to bed" Sam said.

"Again I say naked" Puck stated.

Sam was getting agitated with Puck and his antics and Blaine stepped in to diffuse the issue;

"I think I know what you mean Sam like a t-shirt and pajama pants or something like that."

"Yes exactly" Sam said "maybe even the silk pajama pants. I just want the whole scene to be just like the bedroom."

"I think that's a great idea Sam" Finn said "the girls will be putty in our hands."

"Yeah even Santana would want to jump back on the stick for a minute after this routine" Artie said.

All the guys laughed but agreed with Artie.

"Well I guess we need to go shopping to make this performance complete" Blaine said.

"Yup let's hit the mall fellas" Sam said.

"We sound like a bunch of girls right now" Puck said.

"Shut up Puck and let's go" Sam said.

**~Meanwhile~**

The girls were finishing up their rehearsal and they were all pretty pleased with themselves.

"Sam is going to drag you out again after this performance" Quinn said.

"That is exactly the reaction I want from him" she smirked "he will definitely know that I am sexier than he is."

"Aretha you know that boy is sexy."

"Oh I know he is San" she said "better than anybody, but the fact that he questions my sexy makes me have to put him in his place."

"Well this routine is going to knock him and all the rest of the guys on their asses" Brittney said.

"You sure it's not too racy?" Rachel asked.

"Nope not at all" Tina said "I think it is just hot enough to get our girl the victory."

"So what are we going to wear for this performance?" Santana asked.

"I say we do cute pajamas" Rachel chimed in "guys find that sexy."

"You know what else guys find sexy" Santana said "sexy lingerie."

"I think we can do a mix of both" Mercedes said "cause I know what my man finds sexy and I think we should play up to that."

"So what are we going to wear Avatar costumes?" Quinn asked.

"As much as Sam would like that" Mercedes said "I was thinking maybe we could wear like their favorite shirts and some short shorts and of course some sexy heels."

"How are we supposed to do that if we aren't dating them?" Quinn said.

"So are you telling me you don't have one of Puck's old shirts at your house" Mercedes asked.

"I don't" she replied.

"Well I do" Santana said smiling.

"Ok then you will be Puck and Quinn you will be Blaine in sexy outfit with a bowtie of course."

"I can do that" she said.

"Brittney you can be Artie and of course Tina and Rachel you can be Mike and Finn" Mercedes said.

"That's an awesome idea Cedes" Tina said "the guys won't know what hit them."

"We all might get drug out of the house" Mercedes said laughing.

"God I hope so" Rachel said.

Everybody looked at her shocked.

"What?" she shrugged "I gets it in too" she smirked.

"Wanky" Santana said "I just gained little respect for the Hobbit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday night rolled around and group was all excited to see what the other group had in store for the sexy-off.

"I love your sexy take on Blaine's look Quinn" Brittney said.

"Yeah you look really good Q" Tina said "and of course you added the sexy bowtie."

"Of course the bowtie" all the girls said in unison.

"I love what you did to sex up Artie's look Britt" Rachel said "I love the suspenders."

"And the leather gloves are boss" Santana said "we are going to kill the guys tonight."

"I have to admit ladies with the way we look tonight and our routine we are going to have to fight the guys off" Mercedes said "and I don't plan to fight that hard."

They all laughed and headed over to Blaine's.

**~Meanwhile~**

At Blaine's house the guys met up to get ready.

"We are going to have the girl's eating out of the palm of our hands" Artie said "they don't even know the magnitude of the sexiness that is going to knock them off their feet tonight."

"You are so right Artie" Sam said "tonight it is going to be Mercy that drags me out the house tonight."

"Usually I try not to be so over-confident" Blaine said "but I think we got this in the bag."

"I think we all might get some tonight after this performance" Puck said.

"God I hope so" Finn said.

"Been a minute Finn?" Mike said.

"Dude you have no idea" Finn said.

"You right I don't" Mike said smiling "I gets it in on a regular."

"Well after tonight your drought should be over" Sam said "and if not I suggest a new girlfriend."

Finn rolled his eyes at Sam's last comment.

"I will say this and say this one time only" Blaine said "if sex takes place in my house tonight please know that you are responsible for the clean-up and stay out of mine and my parents room. I am the only one having sex in my room."

The guys laughed but agreed to his rules.

"Dude you got so many rooms in this house to sex somebody up that we don't need to creep in yours or your parent's room" Puck said "the pool house is so much better."

"Whatever Puck" Blaine said rolling his eyes "just heed my warning or I will have to show you what I learned in that club that I'm not allowed to talk about."

"I got you bro" Puck said raising his hands in surrender "your house your rules."

So the doorbell rang and the ladies had finally arrived. The party got started as usual the music was pumping and the drinks were flowing, typical for a New Direction's party. They were all ready to get this show on the road but there was one problem.

"Has anybody seen Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"He said he would be here soon" Finn said "he said something about picking the right judging outfit."

"That can take hours knowing Kurt" Mercedes said.

"I'll go text him" Blaine said.

Before he even got to his phone Kurt came in with his fabulous outfit on it true Kurt fashion;

"The judge has arrived and is ready to be wowed."

Everybody gave him the applause he craved and desired.

"So are we all ready to get this sexy-off started" he said clapping his hands.

"Yeah we are" Sam said "are you ready Mercy?" he smirked.

"Oh I'm ready" she said.

So who's first?" Kurt asked.

"Well I think since I went first the last time" Sam stated "it's only fair that the ladies go first this time."

"Ok we'll go first" Mercedes said "but this sexy-off is going to be very short."

"Save it for the stage you guys" Kurt said "ladies go get ready."

The girls went and got dressed for their performance. When they came down and hit the stage they had on robes and their heels were the only thing the guys could see from their costumes. The music began to play;

_(Body Party by Ciara)_

They all have chairs on the stage and are sitting in different poses on the stage. Mercedes turns around to reveal she is wearing Sam's favorite red hoodie and a pair of red short shorts. She swayed her hips back and forth and giving Sam very seductive looks.

**~Mercedes~**

**My body is your party, baby**

**Nobody's invited but you baby**

**I can do it slow now, tell me what you want**

**Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off**

**Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down**

**We in the zone now, don't stop**

She unzips the hoodie to reveal an Avatar tank top that hugs her body to perfection.

Sam's jaw drops at the sight of his favorite movie characters against his favorite set of twins. _This is going to be harder than I thought. She brought her A-game tonight._

She sauntered over to Sam and put his hand on her hips as she danced for him.

**You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body**

**I can't keep my hands off you your body is my party**

**I'm doing this little dance for you**

**You got me so excited**

**Now it's just me and you**

**Your body's my party, let's get it started**

Quinn was next to reveal her Blaine inspired outfit. She had a white shirt with a red bowtie and a pair of black short shorts. Then she undid the bowtie and ripped the shirt opened to reveal her in a black bra and another version of the red bowtie around her waist to tie right in the front of her shorts.

_Oh my damn Blaine thought I am gay and this is turning me on. Is that another bowtie? Damn._

**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**

**I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time**

**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**

**And I can't deny it, I'm on you, I'm on you**

Tina revealed her Mike inspired outfit a pair of short jean shorts and his favorite blue button down shirt left open to reveal her sexy black bra top underneath. And of course she added his signature hat.

_This was not smart to let them go first. Yup tonight I'm go be the one dragging her out of here Mike thought._

**I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing**

**My faces, the places, you're taking me**

Brittney revealed her outfit which was a pair of black booty shorts a black bra top black leather suspenders and gloves.

_This shit is the truth Artie thought I think I am going to have to let Britt revisit the A-Train just for tonight. _

**Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush**

**We can go another round, if that's what you want**

**Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down**

**We in the zone now, don't stop**

Rachel revealed her Finn inspired outfit with her in his football jersey and shorts (even though you could not see them)

_The drought is over tonight Finn thought._

**You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body**

**I can't keep my hands off you your body is my party**

**I'm doing this little dance for you**

Santana wore Pucks t-shirt and shorts with a pair of his aviator sunglasses

_DAMN! _

**You got me so excited**

**Now it's just me and you**

**Your body's my party, let's get it started**

They brought the guys to the stage to sit in the chairs they had once occupied and broke out with a choreographed lap dance for the guys

_Mercedes is killing me right now Sam thought how can I function while she is grinding on me like this. This is torture I am going to have to try so hard to obey Blaine's rules. _

**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**

**I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time**

**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**

**And I can't deny it, I'm on you, I'm on you**

**The things I wanna do to you**

**My body's calling you**

**I'm having so much fun with you**

**Now it's just me and you**

**Your body's my party, let's get it started **

All the girls ended up on the guys laps Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel straddled their guys while Brittney, Santana, and Quinn sat sideways since they weren't dating those guys.

"That was amazing ladies" Kurt said "and Quinn honey you can get up now."

Quinn laughed "oh Kurt you scared that the bowties might send Blaine my way."

Blaine had not stop staring at Quinn since she revealed her outfit "it is pretty hot though" he said.

"Blaine" Kurt squealed.

"I'm just saying" he said.

Everybody laughed at their reactions.

"All I have to say is that was some of the hottest shit I have ever seen" Puck said "and Santana if you need a stick fix you know the number."

"I second that" Artie said looking at Brittney.

They both laughed but never saying no.

"Guys before you run off to sex up the girls can we see your performance?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Sam said "we need to show them how it's done."

The guys went to get ready and when they came out the girls knew instantly that they were in trouble. They all had on different color silk pajama pants and open shirts Artie, Finn, and Blaine had on a t-shirts underneath and Mike, Puck, and Sam decided to show off the sexy. They got into position and the music started;

_(Take You Down by Chris Brown)_

At the first guitar riff Mercedes melted. _No he didn't pick this song. He knew this song is on our sex playlist and he know how much I love it. Well played Sam Evans._

Sam looked at her with his smug grin on his face because he knew he got her check mate.

**~Sam~**

**Here we are all alone in this room (oh)**

**And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do (yeah)**

He walked right over to where Mercedes was sitting

**I'll take my time we'll be all night girl**

**So get ready babe I got plans for me and you**

He gyrating his hips to the beat and thrusting to the bump and grind part with the rest of the guys joining in.

_OH MY SWEET LORD he is bringing it right now she thought. I don't think I'm going to make it through this song._

**It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend,**

**Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end**

The guys started doing synchronized body rolls going down to the floor.

**Let me take you down**

**I really wanna take you down**

**And show you what I'm about**

**Can I take you now?**

**Your body, body oh**

**Your body, body up and down**

**So don't stop girl get it**

**Quit playing wit it**

**Can't wait no more**

**I wanna take you down**

**I really wanna take you down**

**Take you down, yeah**

Then they went in front of each girl's and began to give her one on one time with them.

_Blaine is looking too good to be gay right now Quinn thought I might to see if he might be a wee bit bi._

_I am going to be the one taking him down tonight Tina thought. _

**Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,**

**No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,**

**We got all night to try to get it right girl,**

_One more go around on the Puck-a-saurus won't hurt no body Santana thought._

_Hooking back up with Artie might be fun Brittney thought. _

**(Hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready)**

**I hope you're ready, babe,**

**'cause here we go, we know how we do**

_The drought is over Rachel thought_

**It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend,**

**Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end**

_I am going to show him the time of his life tonight Mercedes thought._

**Let me take you down**

**I really wanna take you down**

**And show you what I'm about**

**Can I take you now?**

**Your body, body oh**

**Your body, body up and down**

**So don't stop girl get it**

**Quit playing wit it**

**Can't wait no more**

**I wanna take you down**

**I really wanna take you down**

**Take you down, yeah**

Sam picked Mercedes up and she wrapped her legs around him and sang directly in her eyes.

**You're freaking know,**

**Like a pro baby,**

**And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa)**

_Mercedes was a goner and she knew it feeling his hands on her ass and his breath on her neck she was done for._

**Think you know baby like a pro baby, so what you wanna do?**

**(I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow)**

**So bring it let's go baby! (Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)**

Sam and the guy decided to give the ladies a piece of their own medicine and began giving them lap dances. Artie pulled Brittney on top of his lap.

**(Come on baby, come on baby)**

**Let me take you down**

**I really wanna take you down**

**And show you what I'm about**

**Can I take you now?**

**Your body, body oh**

**Your body, body up and down**

**So don't stop girl get it**

**Quit playing wit it**

**Can't wait no more**

**I wanna take you down**

**I really wanna take you down**

**Take you down, yeah**

They were all breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes when they were broken from their trance by Kurt applauding.

"That was excellent guys."

No one really spoke just stared

"So I will tell you my decision" Kurt said.

Before he could say anything Finn scooped Rachel up and ran out of the house. Brittney, Santana, Artie, and Puck quickly followed suit and they swore they heard something about the pool house coming from Puck. Mike and Tina tried to be more demure about it but by the time they hit the stairs they took off running. Quinn gave Blaine a smirk but was quickly stopped by Kurt;

"Oh HELL NO BITCH you better go see if you can join Santana and them."

Quinn just laughed and ran off to the pool house.

"So do you guys want to know who won?" Kurt asked Mercedes and Sam who had not taken their eyes off each other since the song ended.

"Get out."

"What did you say Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled "or you will see a show in about ten seconds."

"Come on Kurt" Blaine said "let's go have our own show."

"I'm right behind you" Kurt said.

"Remember the rules Sam" Blaine said heading upstairs.

**A/N: So I guess we still don't know who actually won :-) Tell me what you think**

**BTW Please Review!**


End file.
